Cárcel
by Osterreicher und Puroisen
Summary: Inglaterra ha vuelto a encerrar a Sealand en su plataforma. Pero el encargado de vigilarle esa noche es Letonia...RaivisxPeter.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, yo sólo los uso con el ánimo de entretener.

**CÁRCEL**

—¡Letonia! ¡Ábreme, por favor! ¡Prometo que me portaré bien! —sollozó Sealand, aporreando con ambos puños la puerta de metal de su habitación. El niño lloraba asustado, ya que su habitación, de noche, se convertía en algo frío y tétrico que lo llenaba de terror. Y estar encerrado dentro era insoportable—. ¡Por favor! ¡Te lo suplico, ábreme!

En el exterior, junto a la puerta, Letonia lo estaba escuchando todo. España, junto a él, lo miraba con tristeza y comprensión. El joven Raivis tenía el corazón roto y sollozaba de vez en cuando, ya que no podía aguantar el ver sufrir a Sealand.

—España, por favor —imploró, con la voz ahogada y viéndolo borroso a través de sus lágrimas—. Sólo cinco minutos.

—No podemos, Letonia —Antonio negó con la cabeza, en tono grave—. Imagínate que se presentara Inglaterra aquí de repente.

—Pero...pero yo no quiero verle así, compréndeme...¡yo asumiré la responsabilidad! —exclamó a la desesperada. España miró a uno y otro lado, a la costa inglesa, y al no ver signos de actividad asintió con la cabeza. Le alargó a Letonia una larga llave de hierro.

—Sólo cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

Letonia se deshizo en agradecimientos mientras agarraba la llave y a toda velocidad la metía en la cerradura y abría la puerta de golpe. Una especie de rayo salió de dentro, tirándose en plancha contra Raivis y abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¡Letonia! —gimió Sealand, mojándole el pecho con sus lágrimas—. ¡No dejes que me metan ahí de nuevo! ¡Sácame de aquí! Por favor...

Letonia estrechó fuertemente al niño con sus brazos y acariciándole el cabello, procurando que Peter no adivinara que él también estaba llorando.

—Tranquilo —falló en su intento de hacer que la voz no le temblara—. Ya ha pasado todo, no llores más...

—¿Y por qué lloras tú? —preguntó Sealand. Raivis no pudo por menos que sorprenderse. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

—Porque no quiero que te pase nada, tú lo eres todo para mí, y si te sucediera algo malo...no sé qué haría —sollozó. Ahora le tocó a Peter sorprenderse. Se separó suavemente de Letonia e intentó secarse las lágrimas, sin conseguirlo del todo.

—¿Q...qué has querido decir con eso? —balbució. Raivis lo miró con ojos tiernos, le puso las manos en los hombros y le dijo:

—Te quiero, Sealand...

Acercó su cara a la del niño, y aprovechándose de la parálisis momentánea de éste, juntó sus labios y le dio un dulce beso. Cuando se separó, la cara de Peter mostraba un leve rubor.

—L-Letonia, yo... —musitó. Las lágrimas volvieron a aflorar a sus ojos—. Dime que eso es cierto...

Raivis volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente y le susurró al oído:

—Te lo diré todas las veces que quieras. Te amo, Sealand, mi pequeño, y no voy a dejar que sigas pasándolo mal.

Aquello hizo que el niño temblara, y en voz muy bajita le dijo a Letonia:

—Yo...yo t-también te quiero...Raivis...

El hecho de que Peter lo llamara por su nombre de pila en vez de llamarlo Letonia como siempre enterneció al chico mayor. Se giró hacia España, el cual lucía bastante nervioso, mirando a todas partes.

—España...nos vamos en el barco. Sealand y yo.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Te has vuelto demente? —gritó el chico—. Cuando Inglaterra venga y vea esto vacío nos matará, literalmente.

—Me da exactamente igual —afirmó Raivis, con el ceño fruncido, y agarrando algo más fuerte a Peter, como protegiéndolo—. Huiremos a donde no nos pueda encontrar.

Letonia y Sealand empezaron a caminar hacia donde estaba amarrado el barco de España, mientras su propietario, sintiendo que se le caía el alma a los pies, cogió la llave y cerró de nuevo la puerta. Después arrojó el objeto al mar.

—"Si no tiene llave, le costará algo más abrir" —pensó—. De acuerdo. Vámonos ahora que podemos. Os vendréis los dos conmigo de momento...

Subieron al barco, España se puso al timón y puso rumbo a su país. Mientras, Sealand y Letonia estaban en el camarote, sintiendo que un agobiante peso abandonaba sus cuerpos. Se recostaron en la cama, que por suerte era suficientemente ancha para ambos, y se abrazaron, tras lo cual fueron dominados por el sueño.


End file.
